cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Voobahian Parliament
| houses = National Parliament | leader1_type = Prime Minister (acting) | leader1 = Mario Wilson | party1 = Nationalist Party | election1 = 20 February 2009 | leader2_type = Speaker of the Parliament | leader2 = Lanny Irerra | party2 = Voobaha Independence Front | election2 = 20 February 2009 | leader3_type = Loyal Opposition Leader | leader3 = Daniel Clarkson | party3 = Federalist Party | election3 = 20 February 2009 | members = 57 | p_groups = | election3 = 20 February 2009 | meeting_place = Parliament House, Tillery | website = }} The Parliament of The Kingdom of Voobaha is a unicameral parliament consisting of 57 members who are elected once every two years. The most recent elections were the inaugural special elections held in February 2009. The current acting Prime Minister of Voobaha is Mario Wilson (Nationalist Party). The King of Voobaha can dismiss Parliament and request early elections. The procedure, as written into the Voobahian Constitution involves substantial political risk to the King, including loss of veto power for six months. =Politics of Voobaha= The Kingdom is more correctly classified as a constitutional monarchy, with ultimate power vested in the Parliament, with the King as a non-voting figurehead. All actions are considered approved by the King upon passage by Parliament. The King does retain the power of veto over any Parliamentary action, if exercised within 72 hours of the passage of said action. Prime Ministers of Voobaha Mario Wilson, Nationalist Party (current) Speaker of the Parliament Lanny Irerra, Voobaha Independence Front (current) Opposition Leaders Daniel Clarkson, Federalist Party (current) =Elections in Voobaha= Seats in the Voobaha Parliament are based on a mostly at-large basis, with voting based on political issues, as opposed to voting for district representatives. This two ballot system is unique to Voobaha. Leadership Based Voting (White Ballot) Citizens vote for a ruling party. The party with the highest number of votes is offered seven days to form a government. The Leadership ballot only list party names, not candidates for Prime Minister. Issue Based Voting (Blue Ballot) Along with the single vote for choice of ruling party, Voobahian ballots list 10 issues, 5 of which are permanently designated as Political Leaning, Internal Security, Foreign Relations, Fiscal Policies and National Security. The remaining five are negotiated by Parliamentary Council. For the inaugural election, the remaining issues were chosen by the electorate in a special election 8 weeks prior to election day. The inaugural issues, as chosen by voters, were Welfare System, The Environment, Trade Policy, Official Recognition of Voobahian Language and Recognition of Religion. Voters can cast ballots for a party of their choice in up to SIX of the ten listed issues. Parties receiving the largest number of votes across each issue are assigned a number of parliamentary seats proportionate to the number of votes cast overall on the issue. With this unique system of balloting, it is possible for a party to have a major role in government because of it's stance on an single, highly popular issue, while recieving a small percentage of the overall popular leadership vote. Non-elected Parliament Seats As a nod to the pre-government leadership, the Royal Leadership Party or "Martinists" are guaranteed three parliamentary seats, to voice the views of the Royal Family. RLP platforms are not listed on the ballot, or counted for the leadership vote. = Results of the latest election = Category:Voobaha Category:National legislatures